


A World Without Superman

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Superman - All Media Types, WordGirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman who is serving as the mentor to his students Word Girl and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus decides to retire from crime fighting for a brief while so he can start a relationship with Lois Lane since she learned that Clark Kent and Superman are the same person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superman has a meeting with Wordgirl and her crew

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the late Chris Reeve version of Superman II when Lois Lane found out that Clark Kent and Superman are the same person.

Superman was inside the spaceship hideout of Word Girl which is located in a forest just outside of Fair City. Wordgirl who was in the company of her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their pet monkey Captain Huggyface were having a meeting. Superman wanted to know more about his students who wanted to mentor them since he felt they would be able to carry his work in case something happened to him.  
Superman says to Wordgirl and her crew as he calls them "Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface and Donna and Debi Isthmus, I have to make a tough decision." Wordgirl says "Okay we are all ears in this room. Even though we are not old enough to enter the casinos in that city in Nevada, we do know the slogan 'What happens in Las Vegas stays in Las Vegas.' What is on your mind? We all would like to know." Superman said to his students as you know "Lois Lane is a friend of mine. She did discover while we were in Niagara Falls, that Clark Kent and myself are the same person. My decision is that I may have to step down as Earth's guardian angel for a little while." Wordgirl says to Superman "The only people who my secret identity are my cousins, Huggy, my grandfather Ryan 'Bampy' Botsford, my adopted parents Tim and Sally Botsford and my younger brother T J.'" Donna says "You neglected to mention Todd Ming, Rose Russell and Violet Heaslip." Debi says "You should have seen the facial reaction of Violet when she found out that...uh Wordgirl and Huggy are aliens from the planet Lexicon. She acted like my cousin committed the unpardonable sin." Wordgirl says "Despite what you have said about Violet, we did mend fences. Debi." (Frowns at her). Debi sticks out her tongue at Word Girl. Superman is amused. Wordgirl says "By the way they promised to keep my secret identity private since they know what would happen if people found who I am." Superman says "Okay you guys know that if you tell me who you are when you are not super heroes it will kept a secret. I am Clark Kent when I am not taking care of business." Donna says to Debi "Please do not song that song." Wordgirl then touches her chest and she turns into Becky Botsford, she tells her cousins to do the same as they touch their chest and they change into Donna and Debi Moreno. Superman then says as reveals his identity as Clark Kent "Batman has told me that he suspected you girls were known in Fair City as the Lady Musketeers in a Justice League last week in our spaceship hideout in outer space." Becky says "I guess so. He has the nickname the World's Greatest Detective." Bob says "My dream was to join the circus and be a super hero. Now I am face to face with the Man Of Steel. I just wonder Batman underneath his mask and pointy ears?" Clark says "I doubt that Batman is ready to reveal who he is underneath his mask and pointy ears Bob at this time. Nice try though." Clark then says to the heroes "Maybe my decision to retire for a short while can be postponed since I am sure that Lois will not reveal my secret." What our heroes do not know is that General Zod, Ursa and Non who are from Krypton have escaped the Phantom Zone recently and they plan to wreck havoc on Earth pretty soon. More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman, Batman and Word Girl.


	2. Superman explains to his students how Lois learned about his secret identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman has taken under his wing young superheroes Word Girl, Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus how Lois Lane discovered his secret identity.

Superman was inside the spaceship hideout of Word Girl who is the company of her pet monkey Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus. Superman did explain how Lois Lane who is a reporter for the Daily Planet discovered his secret identity. Superman tells his students "Lois and Clark went to Niagara Falls for a vacation when a young boy about your age fell over the railing at the falls, as Clark I told Lois I had to get some snacks at the time the young man was about to plunge to his death. I did hear some cries from the mother of the child and while everyone was distracted I was able to change into Superman and rescue the child. The mother of the child was very appreciative of what i did for her son. Of course I changed into Clark and then is when Lois stared to suspect that Clark and myself are the same person. We were at a hotel near Niagara Falls when as Clark Kent my glasses fell inside a fire and I retrieved them without my right hand showing any signs of being burned. That is when Lois found out that Superman and Clark are the same person. Have you guys had my problem keeping your identities a secret from my your friends?" Word Girl says "Only my grandfather Bampy Botsford who is Tim's dad found out that Becky and Wordgirl are the same person when Huggy and myself battled Tobey McAllister's huge robots when he discovered that when Becky was not around and Wordgirl was in the area he put two plus two. He promised to keep a secret. Then Todd Ming discovered my secret identity when everyone in Fair City was under the mind control of Mister Big who used bunnies as his main weapon. Becky had taken Todd to the tree house where T J Botsford who is younger brother has meeting of the Word Girl Fan Club. Todd had to make a very difficult decision not to reveal my identity since I warned him that if any harm happened yo my relatives, he would be in big trouble. And finally Violet Heaslip discovered my secret when I changed into Word Girl in front of a camera that was in her mom's home. She told me to go away since I was a liar for keeping my secrets from her. Of course after our battle versus Rhyme and Reason, Violet realized she needed my friendship despite the fact I am an alien." Superman is impressed with the stories about their battles against people who knew their secrets. Donna then asks Superman "Has Lois told you that she will not reveal your secret?" Superman says "Yes she has told me she will keep my identity a secret despite the fact that she is a reporter for the Daily Planet. But my decision whether to remain Superman will be if I can spend more time with her as Clark and not perform my duties as the Metropolis angel." Debi says "Superman I am sure the people of Metropolis want you to be their guardian angel even though Lois know your secret. We can only handle crime fighting duties in Colonial Fair City which is the older and darker area of the city. Word Girl and Huggy handle the newer Fair City. It is a deal we made when we came to Earth two years ago to assist her." Word Girl says "Even though many people suspect that the Moreno twins and Isthmus sisters are the same person, no one has dared to do anything about it." Donna says "Come on Word Girl if you met a movie star in person that you admire, you will not believe that person is the same person that he or she performs in the motion pictures or television shows. How many of our enemies believe that two identical twins who are singers can be heroes?" Superman asks the twins "You are singers? What is the name of the group?" Debi says "Blank And The Raiders. Blank means it could be Becky Botsford, Violet Heaslip, Victoria Best or even Tobey McAllister III. You get the idea." Then the video screen shows three villains from Krypton who go by the name General Zod, Ursa and Non flying from outer space to Earth with the intention of getting revenge of Kal-El who is the real name of Superman when he was a child in Krypton.


	3. The three villains from Krypton are coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Zod who along with Ursa and Non are coming to Earth they managed to escape their time in the Phantom Zone which is the prison for alien criminals have managed to find an open area when a nuclear explosion happened when Superman saved Lois Lane from a terror group in Metropolis who wanted to blow up the Daily Planet building after the city failed to meet their demands for ransom of a million dollars. The trio have one goal in mind. Destroy Kal-El who is Superman's real name.

General Zod who was a close ally of Jor-El who was the biological father of Kal-el who is now Superman and his two allies Ursa who is female and Non who is a huge fellow and male who looks like a pro wrestler have seen the opening of the prison. Zod tells his mates "The chance of getting out of our prison is here team. Now to seek revenge of the person who is responsible for us being here. Jor-El." Ursa says to Zod "It would be my pleasure to give any member of that family from our home planet a dose of their own medicine. Revenge is so sweet." Non who cannot speak is in agreement with his mates. The trio who are from the planet Krypton are in outer space when they receive their powers from the yellow sun when they realize they can fly like eagles. Zod says "We can fly like eagles. The... the yellow sun must be the source of our powers." Ursa says "My senses tell me that planet with water and land must be where our prey is." Zod says "I always follow your instincts Ursa. That planet you are talking about must be where our enemy is located. Paybacks are coming. Here we come planet that we do not the name of."  
Meanwhile back at the spaceship hideout where Word Girl is with her pet monkey and mentor Captain Huggyface along with her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus are getting ready to leave the hideout since Superman is making a decision whether to remain as the strongman for Metropolis or decide to retire to spend time with Lois Lane decides to invite the kids to Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe as a treat since Lois will be there to have a chat with her fellow reporter at the Daily Planet that has another branch in Fair City. Superman says to the kids "Lois should be at Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe. You guys are invited to have some lunch with us. Are you game?" Huggyface says to Superman "Of course. Eating at the cafe is now of my favorite places to eat. Next to eating the food that Language Butcher hurls at Word Girl and myself. The difference is that Butcher's food is free and we have to pay Miss M (Jacqueline's code name) the money that is collected in a tip jar from Word Girl fans who are thankful we care for them. Fair weather fans need not apply." Jacqueline has a tip jar inside her cafe that usually is full of coins and dollars. The amount of money that is placed in a private account for our heroes remains a secret. Jacqueline uses the money from the private fund to pay for damages done to any building in Fair City under a guise of a money order from a "Private donor" to the owners of any building that is damaged during battle. Lois is talking to Jacqueline in a sobering tone of voice "Jacqueline." Jacqueline says to Lois "Call me Jackie. I admire your work as a reporter for the Daily Planet. You have a very sharp mind as a reporter. Do you want to hear wrestling stories?" Lois "No. Not today. I have one question to ask you. Does anyone ever call you by your real name when you working as a heel wrestler at Fair City Wrestling?" Jacqueline says "No. Even though they know I am Miss M as my close fans call me, they do not have the courage to break kayfabe by revealing any secrets you know about that profession. How can I help you? I read from the expression on your face that you know something about someone close to you." Lois says "Promise me you will keep it a secret." Jacqueline says "Scouts honor. My lips are a tomb." Lois says "I believe that Superman is going to retire from crime fighting to spend more time with me." Jacqueline bursts in laughter." Ha ha ha. And some people in Fair City call me The Joker's Daughter. That is a good one. Sure and my husband Ronnie will sign a minor league contract with the Boston Red Sox tomorrow. He told me on the grave of our relatives he would NEVER play baseball for the rivals of the New York Yankees. Ronnie is not a politician so I take his word as gold. Thank you for your joke Lois." In the meantime Zod and his crew have landed at the city of East Houston Idaho to wreck havoc on the people in that city. More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Word Girl.


	4. Superman has a decision to make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman is getting ready to take his students Word Girl along with her monkey partner Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus to Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe to tell Lois Lane what his next decision will be. He can retire from fighting crime or can decide to trust Lois to keep his secret identity quiet.

Superman tells his students Wordgirl who is the company of her pet monkey Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus to have a chat with Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane to inform her of his decision to either retire from crime fighting or trust her judgement to keep the secret that he has kept from her for many years quiet since Lois will be the target of his enemies. Superman tells his students "Okay team. We will leave the spaceship hideout to...uh what is the name of that cafe in Fair City that serves superhero discounts again. My mind had drawn a blank." Word Girl says "It is called Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe. Before she bought the cafe about two years ago it was called The Knockout Cafe since it was owned by a former light heavyweight boxing champion who went by the nickname 'Iron Man Jones' I think his given name was Antonio Jones. He was nicknamed Iron Man since his boxing matches went the distance. He left Fair City to live in Costa Rica where he opened a boxing school. Jacqueline is my aunt." Superman says "You kids know the drill. Be discreet in the presence of Lois. I have had to rescue her so many times from my enemies I am starting to feel a relief pitcher in baseball." Donna says "That is what my dad Ronnie Moreno did when he pitched one month for the New York Yankees even though he was a middle relief pitcher back in 2009. He went by the nickname Mister Gotham since he struck out so many batters with his blazing fastball when he pitched for the Rochester Red Wings in the minor leagues. We know the drill we will fly toward the cafe and change in an alley into our secret identities and then go see the boss." Meanwhile back in East Houston Idaho the three Krypton villains who go by the names Non, Ursa and General Zod visit the local restaurant where the customers were in awe of seeing three strange looking people. A male waiter ask General Zod "Can I take your order?" Zod tells the male waiter who is about in his early 20s "For your information junior address me as General Zod." Waiter says in a termbling voice "Yes...yes...General Zod. Hey get your hands off my uniform." Zod grabs the shirt of the waiter as he forces him to sit near an empty table. A male customer who is a trucker says to General Zod "I do not who you are but people in this town of East Houston do not put with the likes of yourself bullying us like...aaargh!" Zod then tells the trucker who is 30 years of age "Show respect for your elders. Where is the son of Jor-El?" Jor-El is the Krypton name of Superman's deceased dad." Trucker says "I do not know what you are talking about sir." Ursa says "I guess you people never heard of the real name of Superman. He is an alien from Krypton. Tell me where we can find him so we can score our revenge against him for having his late dad place in the Phantom Zone." Manager of the restaurant then tells the alien villains "Try Fair City. He is mentoring some aliens from another planet in crime fighting techniques. Please do not harm anyone else." Ursa says "Thank you Houston citizen. Can you point us to where Fair City is?" Manager says "Fair City is east of this town about 500 miles from here." Ursa then tells the cafe manager "Thank you for your help. We leave." The trio of Krypton villains then leave for Fair City. Back at the cafe Superman and his students then change into their secret personas as they enter Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe to have a chat with Lois which is in the company of Jacqueline for an interview for her newspaper. More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Word Girl.


	5. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent who is the company of his "students" Becky Botsford, Bob the monkey and her cousins the identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno enter Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe which is the local restaurant where super heroes and villain can come in to have a great meal and listen to the owner Jacqueline Moreno tell them her wrestling stories.

Clark Kent was in the company of Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob as well as her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno as they are about to enter Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe for a meal and to see his reporter friend from the Daily Planet Lois Lane. Clark says to the preteens and the monkey "Even though Lois knows that Superman and myself are the same person she gave me her word she would keep it a secret from the world. One question to ask you Donna and Debi. Has anyone in Fair City suspected that you are the Isthmus Sisters since you do not wear glasses or use a disguise when you are not fighting crime?" Donna says "Clark like my dad Ronnie likes to say about when he pitched for the Rochester Red Wings in the minor leagues (imitates his voice if he were female) "Those darn tooting hitters know that I am going to throw them heat at the strike zone but they were helpless to hit the baseball since it came so quickly to the catcher's mitt,' In layman's terms it would be like I met my favorite recording artist like Patrick Bones without his makeup and wearing regular clothing I would not believe that is my favorite recording artist. I would deny any knowledge that he came to my parents home to thank me for writing him so much love mail for his music." Clark says "You are correct. Who is in their right mind believe that Clark Kent who is a stumble footed person really is The Man Of Steel? I get the picture. Since you ladies wear masks over eyes and wear those three corned hats and those nice looking uniforms that look like the era of Colonial America who would believe that two innocent identical twins are really super heroes." Debi says "There is my secret weapon called Louisa. When I play on my trumpet the song 'I'll Be Seeing You.' the memory bank of any person who is human is erased." Donna says "Debi you forget when I sing that same song the same effect from my voice affects humans." While the five persons enter the restaurant Lois Lane sees a tip jar that reads "Word Girl and Captain Huggyface's tip jar." Lois asks Jacqueline "I notice the tip jar here. Is Word Girl the resident super hero of this city?" Jacqueline says "Yes Wordgirl is the resident super hero of this town. She made an agreement with her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus. She and Huggy would handle crime fighting duties in downtown Fair City while her cousins would handle crime fighting duties in Colonial Fair City which is on the south side of this town since the criminal element is tougher. The tip jar is used when buildings are beaten by her battles against the villains. The money is sent to the owner of the building in a money order from a "Private Citizen" to cover the damages. If not my restaurant will host a musical talent show every Friday and Saturday evening to raise fund. Musical acts are welcome here from big band music to rock music but no vulgar lyrics allowed by the artists. It is a huge list of musical acts that more than happy to perform their hit songs for their fans." Lois says "Hello Clark and children that I have seen before and a monkey. My name is Lois Lane. Nice to meet you...uh." Donna says "Nice to meet you Miss Lane, My name is Donna Moreno." Debi says "My name is Debi Moreno." Becky says "My name is Rebeca Botsford. My friends call me Becky. The pet monkey name is Bob." Clark says to Lois "Nice to see you Lois once again. Nice to see you Jacqueline. You have a very lovely restaurant. Oh I see the tip jar for Wordgirl and her pet monkey Captain Huggyface. I guess they are loved in this city." Jacqueline says "Yes Wordgirl and Huggyface are loved in this city by the majority of the people. Welcome aboard. How I can serve you?" Clark says "I would take a cup of coffee for myself and Lois." Becky says "On behalf of Bob and myself I will take an ice cold soft cola drink." The twins say in unison "We will take an ice cold cherry drink." While they were ready to have their drinks served to them the three villains from Krypton who are General Zod, Ursa and Non are flying to Fair City to seek and destroy Superman since his late father Jor-El was responsible for sending them to the Phantom Zone for crimes against humanity before the planet Krypton was destroyed by a huge earthquake just after they spent time in prison." Zod says "Kal-El will pay the penalty that his late dad did by sending us to that Phantom Zone ten years ago. I just wonder how the window of escape happened?" Ursa says "I have no idea how it happened but I never reject our chance to leave that prison in outer space. After Superman is destroyed planet Houston will be ours to rule forever." Non who does not speak give his mates a thumbs up. More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman or Wordgirl.


	6. The three villains from Krypton are ready to engage in battle with Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non Ursa and General Zod who were sent to prison as punishment by Jor-El who is Kal-el's late father for crimes against humanity before the planet Krypton was destroyed in a huge earthquake were able to escape the Phantom Zone when an explosion from Earth opened up their escape to wreck havoc on Earth. Their next goal is to find Kal-el who is now Superman the guardian angel of Metropolis.

General Zod who was in the company of his female partner Ursa and Non who is a mute are flying toward Fair City where they hope to engage in battle against their Krypton foe Kal-el who is now known as Superman on Earth. Zod says "I have no idea if Jor-el is still alive but we have knowledge from the grapevine while we were in the Phantom Zone that Jor-el has a home in Fair City. We can hardly wait to engage in turning this backward planet back to our advanced time in Krypton before the huge earthquake destroyed our home planet. " Ursa said "I just trust my hunches that he is in Fair City since our sources said he is training some young female superheroes. My pleasure will be to take the preteen to school." Non who is a mute nods his head in approval. The trio then see the outskirts of the Fair City skyline from about a distance of 1000 feet. Ursa says "The promised land is straight ahead. We will have to find a way to get the attention of Kal-el." Zod says "We will have to go to a television station or raise a ruckus with the leader of the city." Ursa says "Go see the leader of this city. Kal-el will have to come out and meet in battle."   
Back at the cafe Jacqueline Moreno who is the company of her twin daughters Donna and Debi and her niece Becky Botsford as well as Clark Kent and Lois Lane are enjoying their meal of pizza and soft drinks. Jacqueline asks Clark and Lois if they have enjoyed their stay in Fair City. Clark says "Fair City is a nice place for the Daily Planet to expand another office outside of Metropolis." Lois says to Jacqueline "I met Clark when he came from Smallville Kansas a long time ago to work for the Daily Planet. He is a gentleman and a scholar." Clark says "Thank you Lois for the kind comments. It was hard for me to leave Smallville after my graduation from high school. My mother Martha still lives in Smallville. I do try to visit the city when my schedule permits. By the way Becky what school do you attend as well as the twins?" Becky says "My cousins and myself attend Woodview Elementary School. We are known by the student body as 'The Three Lady Musketeers.' because our motto is 'One for all, all for one.'" Donna says "It is better than 'united we stand' in our opinion." Debi says "Or in the catchphrase of a former sportscaster in this town 'Opinions are like noses and seats. Everyone has one.'" Lois then is thinking to herself "Would Superman give up crime fighting to spend time with me? I hope not. Not to be harsh but I do not think the three superheroes who are teens along with their pet monkey are ready to tackle huge crime assignments in this town. Maybe the three kids and the monkey are secretly superheroes. No. Lois just be happy that you know that I swore to keep my promise to Clark about his being Superman."  
In the meantime the three villains from Krypton see Todd Ming and his female friend Violet Heaslip walking by City Hall. General Zod asks Todd "Young man with the 'press' on you hat. Do you know where the leader of this city resides?" Todd with a stammer in his voice "Stranger that I have never seen before the mayor of this city was going to be interviewed by yours truly." Ursa says to Todd "Address the stranger as General Zod." Todd says with fear in his voice "General Zod the mayor is inside the building." Zod says "Thank you stranger. By the way what is your name?" Todd says "Todd Ming. But my friends call me 'Scoops. This is my friend Violet Heaslip." Violet says with fear in his voice "Hello General Zod." Zod says "The female is named Ursa and the other gentleman is Non. Nice to you know kids. Now to take over this planet. You can cover this story or call out Kal-el." Todd says to Zod "Who is Kal-el?" Zod says "I believe he is the guardian angel of this city but I forget his name." Todd says "You mean the guardian angel of this city is Wordgirl." Ursa says "Silence. If and when we the guardian angels of this city they wil kneel before us in defeat. You can quote us young man." Todd says "Let me see if I can contact the people you mention." Violet says "Todd all we can say 'feet do not fail me now." The two kids feel to where they think they locate our heroes. In the meantime Zod and his crew enter the building to have a meeting with the Mayor to "take over the town." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl or Superman.


	7. The mayor of Fair City has a meeting with the Krypton villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mayor of Fair City Derrick Coles was in his desk getting ready to do his work of getting laws passed to get the buses and trains running on time when the three Krypton villains showed up to issue a challenge to Superman and any of his allies in battle.

While Violet Heaslip and her friend Todd Ming who goes by the nickname Scoops are running toward Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe where they believe that Jacqueline who is very close to Wordgirl and her crew would be able to contact them to save the city from a hostile takeover. Violet says to Todd "I just hope that Miss Jacqueline will be able to assist us in finding this Superman character." Todd says to Violet as he running toward the cafe which is about five blocks from City Hall huffing and puffing "I am sure Miss Jacqueline will be able to find the heroes of this town to engage in battle against these alien villains." The kids are getting near the cafe where they hope they can contact the heroes of the city.  
Meanwhile back at City Hall, General Zod who is an alien from Krypton who is the company of Ursa who is female and Non who is a huge male but mute enter the chambers where Derrick Coles is the mayor of Fair City. A television crew is filming the show where he will speak to the people on a tape delay basis on a local cable channel the next day sees the three villains from Krypton. He is shocked to see General Zod, Ursa and Non flying toward him. The Mayor says "Guys carnival season is over and Halloween is about five months away. How...can...I help you?" Zod grabs the mayor by his neck. Zod says "Television cameraman, this is for Kal-el. Kal-el son of Jor-el of Krypton, your dad sent us to the Phantom Zone. We seek to challenge you in battle." The television cameraman videotapes the message while Non and Ursa are staring at him. Mayor Coles has no choice but to obey the orders of Zod who has let him go from his iron clad grip.  
Back at the cafe Clark Kent is in the company of Lois Lane and Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob as well as her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno as their mom Jacqueline has the television set on to a music channel when the announcer says "News flash from City Hall. We beg your pardon as this is very important news. An alien named General Zod has taken Mayor Coles as a hostage. He has a few words to say." Zod then looks at the camera with a stare that could melt lead. Zod says in a tone of anger "Kal-el or whatever name you go by now, I issue you a challenge to meet myself in battle as well as Ursa and Non. Failure to do so within the next thirty minutes will result in a huge calamity." Mayor Coles says to the television camera "Wordgirl or anyone who hears the sounds of my voice. Please obey him." Clark is shocked to see a former Krypton native acting in a way that is extremely hostile to a public service official. Clark tells Lois "Lois I hate to leave but I need to contact Superman." Lois says "I understand Clark. I will try to get this story for the newspaper from a safe distance of course." Even though Lois knows Clark is Superman she acts discreet since she does not want to be the target of Superman's enemies." Jacqueline says to Lois "So much for my husband Ronnie coming out of retirement to play baseball for the Boston Red Sox this year." Clark and Lois have a good chuckle as Clark is thinking to himself "Jacqueline sure has a strange sense of humor." At this time Todd and Violet enter the cafe speaking in unison "I guess you...received the news about...a hostile takeover of City Hall." Clark says to the two kids "Yes we did. I am going to locate Superman.: Becky says "Ditto. Bob and I have to locate Wordgirl as well." Even though Todd and Violet know that Becky and Bob are super heroes they promised to keep a lid on their knowledge as well, Clark then says to the three female kids "It is time for on the job training on courage. Let us go and contact the heroes." More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.


	8. On the job training in courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent who is secretly Superman and his students Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob as well as her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno who are secretly superheroes Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface and the Isthmus Sisters are ready for their first real tough battle against an alien villain who wants revenge of Kal-el to pay for the sins of his late father Jor-El to sending them to the Phantom Zone years ago.

Clark Kent after he bids goodbye from Lois Lane who is currently inside Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe in Fair City where they are on vacation from their work at the Daily Planet newspaper in Metropolis leaves the cafe to change into Superman not a phone booth but an alley behind the cafe.   
Becky, Bob and her cousins Donna and Debi leave the cafe running toward a bathroom where they change into their super hero persons Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface and the Isthmus Sisters. Violet, Todd. Lois and Jacqueline then wave goodbye to the heroes as they fly toward City Hall where Mayor Coles has obeyed the orders of General Zod to meet Superman in battle to pay for the sins of his late father Jor-El of Krypton for sending them to the Phantom Zone where criminals from Krypton spend the rest of their lives.  
Superman sees the four heroes as he is flying toward City Hall. The four heroes are near him as he gives them a pep talk like a football coach getting ready for the huge game. Superman in a calm tone of voice says "Okay kids, even though this is your jurisdiction I need to inform you that General Zod and his mates have an ax to grind with me. My late dad Jor-El who along with my late mother sent me as an infant to another planet so I could serve mankind. What power do you kids have?"  
Wordgirl says "Super speed, super hearing and flight. My mentor Huggyface does the bulk of the battles for me since most of my enemies are fearful of monkeys."  
Donna says "I can change into any shape or object." Debi says "I have the ability of being invisible, being a stand in for anyone and my sharp wit that has ruffled many feathers in this city." Superman says "All right then since I do know what these villains are capable of doing be forewarned they are not afraid to harm you guys. I will do my best to see that you do not get harmed by these Krypton villains. Do you best to use your powers to deal with these aliens." Wordgirl says to Donna "Diva (her nickname) could you form into a spy mission to see how the mayor is doing? Donna says "Way ahead of you fearless leader." Wordgirl says to Debi "Debi can you use your power of invisibility to distract any of the hostage takers?" Debi says "I am getting ready to do my part fearless leader." Superman says "Okay we are approaching City Hall do your best to use your powers wisely. These villains are very dangerous." Wordgirl says to Superman "And I thought Miss Power was ruthless." Superman says to Wordgirl "Miss Power? You mean that alien that tried to take over the Earth over three years ago? Clark did a story for the Daily Planet about...wait a minute...you did the battle against that alien Miss Power?"  
Wordgirl says to Superman "Guilty as charged. Huggy who is my mentor took me to my spaceship hideout so I could read a book that was written by my real parents so I could learn advanced combat skills to battle Miss Power who told me to use my power words in a harsh way that almost (she sobs) destroyed my career." Superman gives her a hug and tells her "We are not perfect, just forgiven. Now get ready for the greatest battle in our lives." Donna says to Superman "My dad Ronnie says (doing his voice as a female) "This is better than playing in the World Series.' Now let us do our duty. Carry on."   
In the meantime the three villains are inside City Hall with Mayor Coles who is thinking to himself "And I thought the Fair City villains are tougher than nails." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Superman.


	9. Mayor Coles will be ready to meet his rescue team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Coles who is the mayor of Fair City is being held hostage by three villains from Krypton who were sent to the Phantom Zone by Jor-El who is the late father of Kal-El who came to Earth at time that Krypton was destroyed by a huge earthquake as the last survivor of his home planet along with his cousin Kara Zor-El who is known as Supergirl. The three villains known as General Zod, Non and Ursa have issued a challenge to Superman to meet them in battle or the mayor would be history.

Superman tells his students Wordgirl her pet monkey Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi isthmus instructions on how they will have a form a united plan of attack as they enter City Hall to face off against the three villains from Krypton who have a bone to pick with Superman for having his late dad put them into the Phantom Zone for crimes against humanity before the tragic event of the planet's destruction.

Superman tells Wordgirl "Okay so your cousins will lead the team attack. Just make sure the mayor does not get hurt. I am sure that General Zod and his mates are not expecting three kids and a monkey along with yours truly to perform a rescue mission. Debi use your power of being invisible to distract the villains while Donna, Wordgirl, Huggy and myself will try to deal with these nasty villains who are abusing their power to rule over us Earthlings." 

Donna, Debi. Huggyface and Wordgirl all look at Superman by telling him with their facial expressions "You are telling us. No one has yet come to the conclusion that we will turn rogue and take over this planet." (A swipe at the movie Suicide Squad.)

Donna along with Debi then enter through the front door of City Hall with their communication belts speaking to the other heroes by Donna leading the talks by saying "Okay Superman, Huggy and Wordgirl. Dee and I have entered the building. It is clear as a bell." Debi turns invisible but tells Donna "I can stay invisible for a period of at least one minute. If I do not become visible after one minute to recharge I am afraid I will pass out (faint) from the strain." 

Donna says "You are not performing brain surgery. See if you can execute game plan 'Get your heads together by having Ursa and Non beat each other after you have them crash into each other." Debi says "No problem. Here goes." 

Meanwhile Superman is able to hear what the twins are saying as tells Wordgirl "Your cousins must love doing these types of chores. If only I had a twin brother of sister."

Wordgirl says to Superman "Be careful what you wish for. Two voices speaking at us at once is like getting hit by a line drive by a baseball flying at 150 miles per hour in the ribs area. It hurts me for weeks."

General Zod who is inside the office of the mayor says "It appears that the Man Of Steel is a coward. He has yet to appear. Well what do you know? A young girl in costume wearing a uniform from another era in this nation's history is flying toward us. Identify yourself young...Hey! What is happening to me? Look out Non. Here I come." Debi who is invisible has managed to grab Zod from behind and use her strength to hurl him toward Non. The two villains collide in a very violent method as they are knocked out cold. 

Ursa says "This city is haunted. What...what is going on....here?" Then Debi says "Peek a boo. I see you but you do not see me. Take one for the team senorita.' Debi then turns visible as Ursa gets a punch to her face by the preteen heroine. Ursa grunts as Debi punches her as she falls out cold. The mayor says "Even though you are called The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus as mayor of this city I issue you a great thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Donna at this point uses her communications belt to contact the other heroes. Donna says "Okay Superman, Wordgirl and Huggyface you guys can come in and clean up the mess. The three villains are old cold like lights." 

Wordgirl says to Superman "I will use the ropes that are inside the building to tie up the villains. Sometimes I just wonder why my cousins have to do my dirty work sometimes,"

Superman says "Your cousins are amazing super heroes. Maybe in a few years you guys can join the Justice League." Wordgirl says "Thank you Superman for the offer we will consider. What will we do with the villains when they are tied up by us?"

Superman says "We could take them to my hideout and I will have sent back to the Phantom Zone so they spend some time cooling their heels."

Wordgirl says "Excellent idea. Now to use these ropes to tie up loose ends. Hello Diva and Dee. I guess having a mother who was a combat warrior back in Lexicon paid off." Donna with a smile on her face says "Do not forget pops can battle the best baddies in any planet." The three villains who are still out cold get tied up by Wordgirl who uses ropes inside City Hall to tie up the villains as the mayor says to the heroes "As soon as there is a next day, I will have it called Super Heroes day in your honor." Our heroes have a huge smile on their faces as Todd Ming and and Lois Lane cover the story for their respective newspapers from a safe distance as well as the reporter inside City Hall who along with his cameraman thank our heroes. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman.


	10. Time for the wrap up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman who is the teacher to his students Wordgirl her pet monkey Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus has invited his students to take prisoners General Zod, Ursa and Non to his hideout to send them to the Phantom Zone which is the prison for criminals from his home planet Krypton.

Superman who is the company of his student Wordgirl who is in the company of her pet monkey Captain Huggyface inside City Hall in Fair City then have a quick chat of what to do with the three villains from Krypton who were knocked out in battle by the identical twins Donna and Debi in a brief battle.  
Superman with a look of amazement in his face looks at the twins and he says to them "Wow. And people say that Batman and myself are the World's Finest. I am greatly impressed with the way you easily took out these villains."   
Wordgirl is also amazed since her cousins usually use music to calm down their enemies in Fair City in battle by singing to them songs like "Immigrant Child" or "Yankee Doodle Dandy". Wordgirl says to her cousins "Dee Train and Diva. I do not know what to say about the way you beat villains that make some of our foes look like angels."  
Donna with a smile on her face says to Wordgirl and Superman "At the next spaceship hideout meeting my sister and I will be more than happy to show you how we ahem took care of business. Tell them Debs."  
Debi says as she is back to being visible after her one minute of being invisible was nearly over "Not to toot my own horn but Diva and myself are not scared of any villain in this city. We like to use the element of surprise on our enemies foreign and domestic. Since they are from Krypton and we are from Lexicon, our battle tactics are light years ahead of these clowns. Sorry for any remarks that you may have taken as offensive Superman."   
Superman says "No offense taken...uh...Debi? It is hard to tell you twins apart." Donna and Debi have a quick giggle since Donna has green eyes and Debi has brown eyes and she is an inch taller than her older sister  
Superman then says to the Mayor Coles "Nice to know you Mayor Coles. My pleasure to be welcome in your Fair City as a guest."   
Mayor Coles says "No problem Superman. Having you mentor theses teens is a pleasure."   
Then Wordgirl gets a huge fishnet that she uses to carry a lot of villains to cover the three Krypton villains who are still taking their siestas from the beating by the twins. Wordgirl tells Superman "What is next Superman? Where do we take these villains?"  
Superman says to the team "To the Fortress Of Solitude which is located near the North Pole where they will taken to spend some time in their prison the Phantom Zone. Goodbye Mayor Coles." Superman and his students then fly off toward the Fortress Of Solitude with the three villains who are out cold and would not recover from their beating until they will wake up when they are in the Phantom Zone.  
Back at Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe, Lois Lane has a chat with Jacqueline Moreno who is the mother of the twins and the aunt of Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl. Lois asks Jacqueline if she knew the secret of any super hero how would she react.  
Jacqueline says to Lois "If I knew the secret of any superhero I would keep quiet since the last thing I would need is for any plebeian or cretin to ask me to tell my superhero everything from speaking to special interest groups to ask my hero friend to ask his next door neighbor to have his pet tone his barks or meowing. Why do you ask me?"  
Lois says "Oh I just wanted to seek your advice since I know you moonlight as the heel wrestler The Lady Raider."  
Jacqueline says "No problem. I have said so many fibs inside a wrestling ring that they know I am a saint outside the squared circle who is more than happy to sign autographs and have my image taken for my fans before they boo me in the ring. I have not have it any other way." Lois is thinking to herself "Good thinking that I should keep my secret of Clark Kent and Superman being the same person. I do not need any cretin or plebeian to ask me to have Superman do favors for them." The end of this story. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.

**Author's Note:**

> In the movie version Clark Kent kisses Lois Lane and she forgets what she knows about Superman and Clark Kent being the same person. The reason Lois decides not to reveal the secret of Clark Kent being Superman is because former pro wrestler Jacqueline Moreno who is a heel wrestler explains to Lois that the last thing she needs is for a circus to come to her life for being a friend of a super hero.


End file.
